The Realm of Lost Souls
by Lizella
Summary: MAJOR CROSSOVER in a place noone happy has ever seen (includes: Harry Potter, Les Miserables, MOMO, Alias, The Secret Garden, The Mists of Avalon and David Copperfield) Now finished!
1. Introduction

Author's note: Out of reason of revealing I have to put the Disclaimer at the end of each chapter. I need the surprise effect on my side. You need to guess and wonder who the people are I am dedicating my chapters to. For each chapter is about a certain person who each has his/her individual tale of why he/she came to be a Lost Soul.  
  
If one would look around, he would not see much. Almost nothing at all. It was dark, but not like if it was night. Here, at this place, it was always dark. A darkness that never began and never left. The endless Dark.  
  
The only visible thing was the small figure of a girl. Not much more than a shadow among the darkness. A little girl, not older than 12 or 13 years, small and skinny, wearing a much too large grey cloak and no shoes. Her hair was cut short and black. But there was more to her than the eye could see. Something that lay deep down in the black pools of her eyes. A wisdom and knowledge far beyond her years. She had the look of someone who had seen too many things for a person so young in appearance. Who knew of wonders no living soul should know. And still she kept her innocence. Untainted by the shadows around her and the life left behind. For all her importance, she still remained a little girl.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. But nothing around her changed. She still remained in the darkness. Just when she started getting used to the shadows and tried to get up, a boy, not much older than herself, came into view. Her eyes had not yet been trained to see in this place, so she could barely make out his figure.  
  
However she did hear his voice, the voice of a small boy turning into a young man, asking: "What is your name?". "Momo", she replied. She was sure that he would now ask her what the policemen had asked, what all the people she had known always wanted to know: her last name. But he did not prowl on further. And he did not ask the question. She was surprised. And then she finally wanted to know from him, what she had wondered since she had woken up: " Where am I." He looked at her and a sad smile touched his young features. "You are now in the Realm of Lost Souls."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Momo. Although she is going to be my main character. Michael Ende created her and for that I am grateful. Please forgive if I drew her a bit wrongly, I do not have the book and it has been some time since I have read it. Still I am trying to let her stay in her wonderful character!  
  
Reviews: Yes please! And I know this was short, but it is not supposed to be a chapter, only an introduction. 


	2. Momos story

Author's note: Okay, so now we know who the girl is. But what about the boy? Any guesses? Will be revealed at the end of the chapter  
  
"The Realm of Lost Souls" Momo repeated in a wondrous voice. But she did not understand what that meant. She still had no idea what this place was and who lived here. In all her childish innocence she asked the boy. "What is the Realm of Lost Souls?".  
  
The young man's face, which had sported a light grin at seeing her uncertainty became solemn again. "It is a place outside the world you know, here there is no time (she shivered at that word) and only certain people are here. Noone else is permitted to enter, only the lost souls find the way to us and they have to stay here until they have found their salvation. Only then they will be able to leave the Realm and be allowed to enter heaven. But most of the ones that are still here, have given up hope of ever leaving. Then, when they loose their last spirit, and only then, they will be true lost souls."  
  
Momo tilted her head and asked her final question, the one she wanted to have answered the most, the one which would explain herself and this boy and all the other people he had talked about being here: " Who is a Lost Soul?".  
  
"I knew you would ask that", her new friend answered. " There are two kinds of people coming here: The First are those who have committed terrible crimes, who have murdered and killed, who stole lives and ended existences. Who saw blood and death at their own hands. But you mustn't believe that they deserve this. Nobody does. They are not pure villains. They only became lost souls because of the pain and guilt they bear for their crimes. And they are lost because they think they are unsalvageable. That there is no way for them to redeem themselves."  
  
"And the other kind?" Momo asked. Even though she thought she already knew the answer. It would explain why he was here. And the reason she just woke up in this Realm.  
  
"We others are here because of reasons out of our control. Because there simply was nothing for us out there to live for. Nobody we would care about was left, the people that mattered to us were gone. Oh maybe not all of them, but those who counted. And often it even was through our own fault. They died because of us. Because we did something wrong or nothing right. And for this we are lost. For loosing family or friends and at the same time large parts of our hearts until nothing remained. Except a hollow shell and a lost soul."  
  
Only then she noticed that there was a large tear running down her cheek. It wasn't many of those salty companions, just one single tear, but it was enough. Every part of her body now felt the deep sadness that this place contained. For now she understood why this was the Realm of Lost Souls.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked the boy, his brown eyes letting shine through just a tiny bit of curiosity. She looked over his lean figure, the soft features, the soft brown curly hair, until her eyes finally met his. And then she started to tell him her story.  
  
"I could not save them. My friends, I mean. Beppo and Girolamo and the children who used to play at the amphitheatre. And the baker and all the grown-ups. And it was all my fault. Because I did not make it in time. I only had one chance, as long as this one time-rose bloomed I could have destroyed the grey men. But I was too slow, too late. The rose lost all its leaves and then it was dead. And so was all hope. I fell into despair. The grey men had won now. They had all the time of all the people. And those saving their time were now going to die. Soon. And all of them. They would die because of myself being not fast enough. And with that thought I blacked out. It had been my rose that now was dead. And so I believed was I. I think I would have deserved that. If my friends had to die, why not me? But I was not dead. And then I woke up here. And I am a lost soul now. And I deserve it."  
  
Thus ended Momo`s speech, it was actually rather short, just a sum-up, but it still held so much emotion in it. It was the short version of her story. The young man had listened carefully, with the interest and expression of someone who had heard many such stories, each one of them being tragic and sad and unique in it's own way.  
  
When Momo had recovered her strength from her remembrance, she said: "That is my story. But who are you? And what is yours?"  
  
His eyes had never left hers until answering:" My name is David Copperfield. And I am the protector of the Realm. You are going to hear my story soon enough. For I can see that you possess a gift, that only few people have. And it is a blessing that could save at least some of us. It makes you special and who you are. But you need to share your gift with the souls who are trapped in their own memories. For yours is the greatest and the only one that matters here. You have been given the gift of listening."  
  
Disclaimer: *now that I can say it* First see Introduction. Second I do not own David Copperfield (but Betsey Trotwood rocks!). Charles Dickens has made him and his friends and family up. Thanks to you, guy!  
  
Reviews: Please no flaming. I hate it! Do not like it? Then do not read it. Or at least do not review. I am sorry if some characters are not acting the way they should. Keep in mind that they do have reasons for being lost souls! Thanks! 


	3. New faces appearing

Author's Note: No reviews so far *cries silently*. But just to tell you, I am writing this story for myself, and so I will continue it. And maybe only that *pitying* fact owns me a review. And maybe the characters I am going to introduce now, combined with posting it somewhere, where people really go to read stories *non-dead-sections that is*.  
  
"Now, that you know where you are and how you got here, you can start finding out who you are. By listening and trying to get those lost people to open up to you. I warn you, it is not an easy task that is given to you. But think about the reward for those you are helping. Leaving this damned place and resting in peace. Is that not worth the effort?"  
  
"Yes, it is" Momo whispered. "I will try everything I can to help."  
  
"I expected nothing less or more of you." David smiled. "Now go out there and give them peace."  
  
And that she did.  
  
Momo started wandering around in the mist. There seemed to be an everlasting fog at this place. And it was a bit chilly. She could not help shivering. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a man appeared. His movements where so quick, he almost seemed like a blur. No more than a shadow before he was gone. One thing of him though remained. That was a reminder in form of a, for the small girl much to big, dark overcoat. It felt warm, soft and velvety. She took it off to look at it. It surely was a man's coat, with beautiful stitchwork on it. It must belong to a noble man, someone with money and honour. And a good heart, otherwise he would not have given the girl such a precious gift, without even revealing himself. But he too, had to be a lost soul. She wanted to look for him, but there was no trace of him anywhere to see. Her only hope was that she would see him again. but for now Momo put on the coat again and went on.  
  
She had not gone far, when she heard two voices. One was that of a man and the other belonged to a little girl, about her age. She stood still and started listening into the conversation. " I lost my hat here, and I demand you to search for it" shouted the girl in a way that made clear she always got what she wanted. "And why should I do that, you insufferable little brat?" asked the man in a cold and menacing whisper that made Momo`s hairs stand up a bit. "Because I order you to do it" the girl answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Oh, and why should I care about what you want?" the tone had become even more intimidating and Momo found herself wondering why that obviously spoiled child had not given up yet. "I am Mary Lennox and everybody always did what I told them to." "That explains a lot, doesn't it?" he answered sarcastically, "Well then it is time you start getting used to doing things yourself. Noone here will care about or search for your hat." The girl stared at him, which earned her a death glare. Turning around she stomped off and actually started to look for her hat herself.  
  
"And who might you be? Have your parents never told you that you do not listen into other peoples conversations? That is considered rude in every part of the world I think." that velvety voice now spoke right behind her. She was a bit startled because she had not even known he was standing there and even less that he knew she had listened. "And has nobody ever told you that you should not sneak up on people?" she retorted in what a lot of his former students would have considered an act of bravery. He sneered. "No manners, I see". She turned to look at him. He was tall and skinny. Everything he wore was black, which fitted perfectly to the colour of his greasy, shoulder length hair and his endless dark eyes. He seemed to be around forty.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he snapped. "You", well honesty was always her strong (or weak) point. "I gathered that much. What is your name, girl?". "Momo" she answered. "Momo what?" "And nothing, just Momo." Heck", he muttered, "even that Potter boy had a last name. And what a name that was." "And you?", she inquired. He drew his body up a bit, a certain air of drama seemed to swirl around him. "I am Professor Severus Snape."  
  
Disclaimer: See first two chapters. And for this one: I do not own any of the Musketeers, Alexandre Dumas does. Neither do I own Mary Lennox or her Secret Garden, because of Frances Hodgson Burnett . And lastly, the saddest part of all for me, I do not have the rights for Severus Snape *though god forbid I would know what to do with him* or Harry Potter, because of JKR. 


	4. The men of mystery and hunt

Author's note: I dedicate this chapter to my one and only dearest reviewer! For she/he (which gender are you?) made a lovely comment to each chapter and really encouraged me to go on. Thanks so much! This one is for you and my own poor soul. By the way, do you have any special wishes or characters you want me to put into my story?  
  
She had no idea why, but somehow the name fitted him perfectly. If it had been her way, she would have snapped back that she had never heard of him before. But that was not in her character. So she remained quiet for a while. Long enough to annoy him anyway.  
  
"So what do you want? It can hardly be your intention to stand here and stare at me quietly for the rest of your days. Because that could end up to be a very long time." During the last sentence his voice had changed a bit, it sounded more depressed now. "How long have you been here?" she tried carefully. "Too long, far too long" he answered cryptically. "And why did you end up here?" she inquired further, becoming brave at her immediate luck to get her first question answered. But this time it went wrong. "Well you really are a little Miss Want-to-know-it all. You should keep your nose out of other peoples misery." After those words he turned around and left. The last thing she saw of him was a darkness of billowing black robes.  
  
Momo sank onto a sort of rock and held her face in her small hands. What was she doing wrong? She did exactly what David had told her to, but still it went wrong. She really had tried to get to this man, but it had turned out worse than if she had not even met him. How could she save those lost souls, if she did not even know how the came to be here in the first place? And if they did not accept help. She felt so incompetent and helpless. But there was more to it. A sudden urge to really do something against the misery in the realm grew in her.  
  
What could she do to save this black man? She kept on thinking about him. Somehow he seemed to not be one of the innocents who came here. He had had a certain aura of death around him and a voice that could scare the wits out of someone. He had murdered but he felt regret for his acts. But she was not sure if there was hope left for him.  
  
Or what about the sudden appearance who gave her that wonderful coat? She felt that maybe, just maybe, he could be saved, if she could just find him again. He would talk to her. And what of the spoiled girl? She could be helped, she was sure of that. She was not lost to the world yet. With those thoughts in her head she got a bit more cheerful. But when her mind wandered to the first person she had met here, the light went dark again.  
  
David. What of him? He was the only one who had been friendly to her so far, who she had talked to and felt safe with. Momo had instantly come to like him, he even was quite cute in a way. But he seemed so, so lost.she came up with lack of better words. How long did one have to be here to become the keeper of the realm? Very long she figured. And could the keeper be saved? She so wanted to save him, especially him, he deserved to be happy. But didn't all of them?  
  
"Hey you, girl!" She looked up to face a fifty-year-old man, towering over her. "Yes." "Have you seen a wild looking man on the run, about my age. He has to be here somewhere. His name is Jean Valjean." his voice seemed frantic, still the voice of a hunter who had, after an eternity, still not given up looking for his prey. All the while during his speech, his steel grey eyes searched through the surroundings. His head with the greying, shoulder-length hair tilted around and his tall body twitched. And everlasting hunter. But one who was never destined to ever catch his reason for going on. "No, I have not seen such a man" she said, taking in everything about his manner. " I will tell you if I do so, Mister..?" "Javert, Inspector." Yes, that suited him, he seemed like an police officer to her. But not an every-day-one. Not at all like the ones she had known in her hometown. More like the ghost of a man who would be doomed to hunt forever on like an ever- hungry-wolf. She pitied him.  
  
When she looked up, he was gone. How could she help them if they disappeared? She only knew their names, not even that in case of the nobleman who had given her the coat. They were nothing more than shadows she tried to capture. But they always were to quick, only a swift standing- still before vanishing again. How do you catch a shadow?  
  
Disclaimer: See all the other chapters to read them all, it just would be too many for me writing them here and even worse in the later chapters. As for the new one: I absolutely adore Les Miserables, I think it is one of the best stories ever written, all thanks to Victor Hugo. So he is the one who made up such a complex character as Javert *another guy I want and will not get* 


	5. Searching for someone dear

Author's note: Since there are still not too many readers (or at least reviewers) I got, I can dedicate my chapters to certain people. So this one goes for two dears I know and who actually stuck with me until now. Voila, this chapter is for maya and Ewald. If you just would leave me a review here too?  
  
Momo felt, for the first time in her long life, hopeless. It was a completely unfamiliar feeling to her, and she did not like it. She thought and thought, but the normally frequent and great ideas did not come to her. And she did not know what to do.  
  
That was when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turner around to face a woman, about 48 years old, tall and slender, with a pretty face and blonde hair. "Excuse me" she asked the small girl. "You seem so lost. Can I help you?". Momo stared. It was the first time someone actually asked her if they could help her. Until now it had always been the other way around. "Maybe" she answered "you could. I should help the lost souls here to find a way to leave the realm. But they do not even listen to me or believe that they are too far gone to find salvation. I really want to help them, but they are so hard to reach. Maybe you could tell my why you are here?".  
  
"Yes, I can. I am searching for someone, my best friend. I am sure he is here somewhere, but I keep on looking but he is nowhere to be seen. We have been friends for a very long time, since our childhood actually and his son and my daughter were in love with each other. But now his son Alex died in a car accident. He was devastated. I tried to help him, I really did, but he did not want to go on without his son. You have to know that Alex was the only close family he still had. I was to late. He had shot himself into the head." She could not go on, because tears started streaming down her face. "I need to find him. He is such a good person, although he does not know. He does not deserve to spend eternity here. Please, I will help you if you keep looking for him with me. I want to save him."  
  
Momo looked at her intently. Then she stated with that wise voice of hers: "You love him, don't you?". "Yes", the woman answered. "But he does not know. I never got to tell him. I have known him for forty years but never got the chance to tell him how I really feel. But if I found him now, I would finally stand to it."  
  
"What is his name?" Momo asked. "Falco from Falconstone." "He is an aristocrat?" the girl wondered. "Yes. But one can never judge a person by heritage." "That is not what I did, it was merely a statement. And what is your name?". "I am Susanne Martin."  
  
Author's note: Well, now I am risking to get some laughs from people who recognise my cute little couple. But no worries, as noone reads my story anyway. For those who do and also who were children (girls mostly) once will know my three borrowed characters are from *hides her head* "Bibi and Tina". And when I am at that: yes, I do listen to these cassettes, not matter if I am a bit too old for that. And yes, I have an obsession with the count . I am just a weirdo! Oh and yes, I always wanted to couple those two so I did that one. Now sue me! *no joke, please do not* 


	6. Found and gotten away

Author's note: This chapter is going to show that something like true friendship can exist. That in a world as crazy and weird as ours, there still is that light of friendship. And that it is worth fighting for. Amazia, this chapter is for you. You know why! You are my Momo. And I am your Susanne.  
  
For the first time since she had come to this place, Momo felt as if there was hope. As if even at this dark, cloudy and damned place full of sadness, hate and lost souls, there was a chance for peace. Happiness. Friendship. Love. And she now knew that her purpose was not only to teach, but also to be taught. And that noone is ever truly alone. Even if it was just for a short span of time, Susanne travelled with her now, and for Momo she was the best comrade she could think of. Of course there was their age gap, differences in appearance and character. But those were things that did not matter. What mattered was that they were together now. And none of them was alone.  
  
Susanne talked quite a lot. About her life, her children, the count...everyday life at a ranch. Banal stuff one would think. But for Momo it was all new. And she listened carefully. She liked Susanne, and was surprised that even here one could find a friend. But Susanne was no lost soul. But she was looking for one. Which brought her to this place. And she refused to leave until she had found him. "Beppo" Momo thought "Girolamo". My fault. I wish I could do for you what she does for him. Pay back my sin. But it is too late. I am sorry.  
  
Susanne inhaled loudly, which ripped her out of her reverie. There was the little girl, Mary she recalled, who had stopped her tantrum and started crying. At that moment she was no more the spoiled little brat, just a small lost girl. All alone. She ran up to a man who absent minded crossed her path. In her girlish manner she grabbed him by his vest. "You have to help me, sir. Please, help me. I want out of here." The man looked at her. He was rather small and skinny, with jet-black hair, eyes and beard. "That is him" Susanne whispered. But Momo hat already guessed that much. She could tell by the way her new-found friend watched him. "I do not know how to aid you, little girl" he told Mary in this teacher-like-tone. Then a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Why are you here?" "My mom and my dad died. Because of the cholera." the girl sniffed, still trying to look brave. "And is there noone else to take care of you?" "No. Only an uncle. I never met him, he is just the man the now dead sister of my mom married. He is a Lord and lives in a black castle, mom told me. I do not want to go there. From what I have heard of him, he is spooky." "Mmh, I am a count, my dear wife is long dead and I live in a castle. Am I that spooky?" Mary mustered him. "No, actually not. You look rather funny, I think. You mean he could be nice, like you?" "Well, he could be. Why don't you give him a chance?" "Okay. I will try." Mary answered.  
  
At that moment something which we would call a miracle happened. A strange white light started surrounding Mary Lennox and glittering sparks seemed to flow around her. Her brown eyes grew wide with wonderment as her small body diminished, making her paler and paler until one could almost look right through her, like glass. "Thank you, Monsieur." were her last words before she finally vanished, leaving a void in the air. Then Mary Lennox was gone.  
  
All three witnesses had stood there and watched, but now Susanne got a grip on herself and ran over to her beloved and friend. He turned around that moment. "Susanne, what are you doing here? You should not be stuck at this place!" "I came here to search for you. Please, listen to me. I am sorry that I was too late. I am so sorry for everything you had to endure. I just have one thing to say and that is come back, to me, to our hometown. Please!" She had been strong long enough, now she could not hold her tears back any longer. She quietly started sobbing, feeling embarrassed and desperate, when she felt his hand caressing her blonde hair softly. When he spoke again she lifted her head to look directly into his black eyes. "You came here alone with the purpose to bring me back to life?" "Yes. And because there was something I never told you. I know I should have, years ago. I...I love you. And I want you to come back to me so we can start a new life. I promise it will be worth it. Isn't that what Alex would have wanted?" He turned around, his back to her. He could no longer stand looking into her sad eyes. He made a fist gathering all his strength to face her again. "Yes, you are right. As always. And....what you said....about loving me...I ...I do the same."  
  
Momo who had tried not to watch their reunion too much and had wanted to leave them their privacy could not help but feel a tinge of happiness. They were such a cute couple. And wasn't that exactly the feelings this place needed? Love and friendship. Truth and loyalty. Still there was a sadness spreading over her. Susanne and Falco would return home now. Like Mary just had. And she would be alone again. She had never known jealousy before and it shocked her that she was capable of even the smallest bit of this feeling.  
  
After a long, passionate kiss, one which had waited many years to come, Susanne walked up to Momo and introduced her with the count. In Momo`s opinion he seemed to be a rather strange fellow, with a absolutely unique voice. "I guess this means goodbye now." Momo stated trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "Not necessarily" Susanne answered. She and the count exchanged quick looks, which gave them the possibility to read the other better than through talking. "We could stay here for some time. With you. And try to help you with your quest. Is that all right with you?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The soldier gently shaked the small girl who had laid all alone under the bed. She woke up and looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Hello, young lady." the young soldier said "may I be as rude as to ask your name". "My name is Mary Lennox". "Have you got any relatives that would only be too glad to adopt a wonderful girl like you?" "Yes, I have an uncle. His name is Lord Archibald Craven."  
  
Author's note: What do you say? Say it in a review! Oh, and I just had to spread a little happiness for once. And my two lovebirds had to stay for now. It was a rash decision, but they are now stable characters in my story. Hope you like them. I certainly do.  
  
Disclaimer: The same as in all the other chapters. No new people in this one. Oh, and I think I actually managed to stick to Mary Lennox and her life before the Secret Garden. Would someone sell Lord Archibald Craven to me, please? 


	7. Everyone needs a psychologist

Author's note: Wow, this is the fastest I have ever updated. Is that a good sign? Although I fear it is just a one-time-experience. Oh, but it might have something to do with wanting to reach my personal reviewer-record. Hey, it is (I hope) not because of my bad writing, but because of my tendency to write extremely short and one-parters. And to have friends who read but don't review! Okay, now on with the show!  
  
There was three of them now. And Momo was no more alone. She was glad about that fact. It was something she had not expected – companionship. When David (David – where was he?) had told her what her duty here was, she had found after only an instant, that it was a task she would have to fulfil alone. Never had it crossed her mind, that there could be others here, who would be able and would want to help her. And who unconsciously were good at it too.  
  
What a strange group of travellers they were: a tall blonde woman who was friendly helpful and kind; a shorter raven-haired and eyed man with a penetrating voice and an upper-class- demeanour; and a little girl with black curly hair, peeking around the Realm with curious and wise eyes. David almost would have laughed at the sight, hadn't it all happened in a place were laughter was as wrong as kangaroos in Alaska. He watched the threesome in a small, round crystal ball. It permitted him to watch every person in the Realm, but only one at a time, if he asked for it. He did not use the crystal ball very often, for in his opinion it ruined the privacy (as much privacy as one could have or want here) of the souls. Only when he heard sounds that showed him that his presence as the keeper was needed. Like now, when he listened to the voices of two very different men arguing in a most disturbing manner. "Oh, not again", he groaned. before heading off towards the two debaters. At this point it has to be said, that even though most of the souls wandered around restlessly on their own, they sometimes met. But instead of talking, sharing companionship and enjoying each others presence, they start arguing and even fighting at times. Being the keeper of the realm wasn't that nice a position.  
  
"What do the people stranded here do with their time?" – "They wander around. Never Stop. Never sit or lay down. Nothing there to eat or drink. No reason to sleep. If they meet they are rude and impolite,..." "That is not true" Susanne interrupted the count "not all of them are like this. Some are just afraid and lost. Like the children. They like talking to others, even need it. Take Mary for example. If she was saved, why can't others?" – "Most of them do not believed they are salvageable, or they do not want to be. Especially the people in our age. I agree with you, Susanne, that with the children it is easier. But I do not believe that the grown-ups can return to the living!" – "And why not? Not all of them are the same. They are many different individuals. And by the way, you are now able to leave at any time, aren't you?" - "Mmmh, ...I am. But think about it, how many of them got people who would actually go that far just looking for them. If they had, why would they be here anyway?" – "Why were you here?" – "Could we just let this discussion take an a little less personal direction. Thank you." – "I'm sorry. I just meant that we could save so many of them, if we managed to bring along relatives, friends,...just people who care and can reach the lost person. "– "And how do we get them to come here?" – "We somehow have to let them know that their beloved is here and tell them how they can get here. In a letter maybe." – "Right. We send them letters. Dear Sir or Madam, your darling is here and if you want to save him, just visit us in the realm. Sincerely your soulsavers." - Susanne looked a bit hurt after that comment. But she knew him long enough to not be offended by his sarcasm. "Don't be so pessimistic. It could work. You have already proved that you are quite good as a "soulsaver"".  
  
Momo wondered how they ever could have managed to maintain a friendship and even fall in love with each other if they went on like that all the time. She now knew that just asking them a single question could turn out to be a heated discussion in the long run. But in her opinion, Susanne`s idea was a good one. Who else could save a lost soul better than a beloved?  
  
"I can really understand that Valjean. If you were after me for forty-some years I would still be running as fast as I could too." "Do not insult me. I am an officer of the law and I can arrest you, Monsieur." "Could you? I don't think so. There is no law here. Say, Inspector Javert, have you ever, in your long and glorious career, been poisoned? Felt the burning sensation of hot flickering flames on you tongue and a volcanic eruption running down your throat and finally when you are choking, and choking, trying to..." "I think that is quite enough, Mr Snape. Monsieur Javert surely got the idea of how it feels to be poisoned now. No need to try in reality. "How come a boy like yourself thinks he can just order men with more experience around like old and crooked witches." "And how come a professional and equally experienced murderer ends up here because of a guilty conscience, Mr Snape?" "Insufferable brat" he murmured before turning around and walking away swiftly with a dramatic billowing of black robes. Then David turned to the waiting Inspector. "This place is sad and hateful enough without your arguments. I know it will be said in vain, but please, just try not to run into Mr Snape again. He does not do well with being asked for the 101st time if he has seen a Jean Valjean. Most don't. Please, sit down. I wanted to have a talk with you anyway." And surprisingly enough the Inspector stiffly took his seat as the young Mr Copperfield turned towards him.  
  
Disclaimer: Again no new souls lost. At least not which we have seen. There are still many of them out there. Still lost and not found by our travellers. So anyway (I do tend to say that word quite often don't I?), I owe no single person of the realm. I wish I did. 


	8. A way to get out of here?

Author's note: What shall I say? Long time no see. And enjoy the chapter!  
  
The question of how to contact people outside the Realm still hung in the air, when suddenly Susanne had an idea "The two of us could return, since you are not lost any longer and I have found you. We could go back and contact relatives or friends of the other lost souls" she explained to the count and Momo. "Well, but you forgot that we can not come back to the Realm afterwards either. Meaning that if we actually find someone daring enough to come to the Realm and save their beloved person, another would be on our earth again, but not us here anymore." Falko reasoned. "Wait a minute." Momo interrupted "but this would be a cycle that could really work. I mean, if a saved one goes down and agrees to try everything to contact someone closed to another lost soul, this closed one then comes here to save their friend and so on, we could really help most of them, couldn't we?" "Yes" Susan said. "No" the count spoke at the same time "most would not agree or not actually find such a person and I am still of the opinion that most people stranded here do have no love, friend or family left. Mary was an exception. As was I. But how many of them will have an uncle back there? Or such an unique woman as Susanne?". She blushed slightly at this. "I still agree with Momo" Susanne spoke in a strong voice that left no room for arguments. "It is the best way we really can help them escape this endless fog" she tried to convince her lover. "I would be very sad if the two of you had to go, even if it is to save another" Momo spoke quietly. And it was the truth. She really had grow accustomed to the strange pair, even their quarrelling. "But I will not ask you to part, one of you going, one staying, since you have fought so long for your love."  
  
"Look" Susanne said, indicating towards a man clad in a grey business suit, looking all proper and stiff. Momo and the count regarded him too. "Your case" Falko said with a small smile on his thin lips. "You bet." she answered and strolled towards the man. He eyed his surroundings suspiciously, as if examining and Susanne gathered that he had to be new here. When she came closer to him, he took her left arm and turned her around, holding her tight. It all was one quick motion and the next thing she felt was cold, round metal against her scull. "Who are you working for?" a cold, business-like voice asked her. "What? Noone, I just wanted to talk to you!" she tried to sound sure or herself, which was kind of hard as there was a gun pointed towards her treasured brain. "Let her go" she heard the commanding voice of Falko. The stranger overlooked them quickly, then released his grip on her. A moment later she was in her lover's arms as he pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. "Old habits die hard." it sounded like it should be an excuse, as he put away his gun again. "Where am I and who are you?"  
  
"So now tell me, why you have to find this Jean Valjean. What is the reason you have to find him, by any means? How come that the endless search for him is making you a troubled, lost soul?" David softly inquired. The inspector was looking rather pitiful to him, not like the stoic officer he usually was, at all. "I need to,...tell him something. Talk to him. And admit that...that I was wrong. And that he, the search and hunt for him, it gave my life, I admit not a very grand one, but a meaning. For that I want to...thank him. And maybe...apologise." David could see how much it had cost the man to force these words out of his mouth. "But however did you get the idea that you will find him here? I am actually not allowed to, but in secret, I can tell you there is no Jean Valjean (and no Monsieur Favre or Madeleine by the way) here in the realm.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the grey-clad man with the gun. Any guesses who he is? hint: the section of this story won't tell you Still do not own any of the other characters either. 


	9. Who is he?

Auhors note: Guilty conscience caught up with me. And the desire to reach a limit of over 20 reviews. But a full 100 would be nice too!

Oh and I got a cat now. Wonder how this is connected to the story? Well she is a pure black one and her name is Momo. Got it?

Now Momo, Susanne and Falco faced the strange man. He was rather tall and broad, perfectly dressed and with plain grey hair. His face was a mask of indifference, not crossed by a single emotion. But his dark brown eyes gave him away, as he analized them and the story they had told him. He still did not seem convinced of this whole "Realm of the lost souls" business.

Finally Susanne gathered up the courage to ask him what they wanted to know, even if she was still in shock of her close encounter with his gun. Heck, why did he even run around with a pistol in his suit? "Have you...any idea why you might be here? Someone special you have lost maybe?" She really hoped he would not react like before again. Falco next to her still regarded him rather distrusful and Momo silently studied him, as she often did with people.

"That is none of your business." Was the blunt and with a steely voice delievered answer. Well, they surely wouldnt get very far at this rate. "Listen" sounded like Falco was about to loose his temper, something he was rather too good at "maybe you dont realize it, but she is trying to help you and you should be grateful for that, because to me it doesnt seem like many other people do" Ouch, that had been rather harsh. She was used to his ways, but at times she just wished he could be silent. "I certainly did not ask for her help. At least I know now that I will be spared of yours".

Momo had all the while been watching. She was the only one who had noticed one edge of a photograph peeking out of the right suit pocket. This photo would be the key to his reason, she knew. She hoped that the argument with Falco distracted him enough, though she doubted it. He seemed to constantly be aware of what was going on around him, in a most unnatural way.

Momo streched her hand and grabbed the photograph. In a second her hand was caught in his firm grasp, unable to escape. His eyes were fixed on her, no anger shone through his impassive mask, just the air of a man who could kill. She knew that getting away was impossible. But that did not matter right now. She had gotten what she wanted.

On the floor lay the picture of a young, rather pretty woman. She was tall and had a good-looking figure, underlined by the red dress she wore. But what caught her most was the face, surrounded by shoulder-length brown hair and centered with two shining brown eyes, that had the exact same colour of the mans though they did not hold his coldness. All four of them were staring at the photo and for a second Momo saw a glint of what might have been tears in the suddenly not so cold eyes of the man. She was not going to waste that second. "Who is she?" she softly asked, aware of his hand still firmly holding her wrist. "She was my daughter."

Disclaimer: Any guesses who my man is? And who his daughter is? Oh, I just love not giving away names, though this one really is not that hard. Well, I neither own father nor daughter, though I could think of things to do with the first one.


	10. Stranger in hell

Authors note: I made it! Well, at least so far as there is a tiny 20 next to the Review: Now, next goal would be a 50. No, just joking. I write for my soul healing, although I do not mind if you like it. So on it finally goes!

Now the strange man certainly held all their attention. There was something about him that made you be unusually careful about what you said or did. But Momo, as it was her way, regarded him with attentive black eyes. "How did she die?" Falco and Susanne stared at her. Although they were past asking by now, how she knew, that the woman had died.

"She was killed. He really did set her up. I never would have imagined...after all the pretence that he was her biological father...he still" the usually calculating brown eyes, seemed to wander off, revealing a deeply hurt human being. Falco frowned, still distrustful due to the strangers earlier behaviour. He was on the way of saying something harsh, when Susanna silenced him with a kiss. Momo had kept her eyes fixed on the stranger as if trying to read his mind.

"She would not have wanted you to be lost here. She would have wished for you to go on. Not to sink into despair. Your daughter would have wanted you to keep fighting even longer. And to make amends with your wife, her mother. Your daugher loved you, you know?" His eyes had gotten even more calculating. He circled her once.

Falco once again wanted to intervene and once more Susanne held him back.

"How do you know?" the stranger asked. "Isnt it enough that I do?" she silently replied. "No" he stated harshly. "I need to know how you know! Who told you?" "Noone" Momo said and looked at him with pity. "I simply know. I always do."

"You believe yourself to be rather smart, little girl, but I will find out how you were informed of my background. I have my sources." He turned and dissappeared so fast, his grey shadow blending in perfectly with the equally grey fog.

"He lost the photo" Susanna stated picking it up from the floor. "God, she was so young, so pretty." "Since when have the young ones ever been spared?" replied Falco bitterly. "Look, there is a name" she discovered, as she lay her hand on her lovers shoulder.

At the back of the photograph stood: Sydney, April 20th 2000, Venice.

"He is not here?" the Inspector almost seemed surprised. "No, he is not." David repeated. "How did you get the idea he was? After all he had people who loved him. An adopted daughter who nearly spent all her life with him and who adored him. Noone who has been so well-liked as he comes here." David sounded sad. After all he was here too.

The Inspector did not seem to care that the reason for his being here was that noone had held any love for him. He had returned to "all-business-no-nonsense" now and stiffly stood up, dusting his suit from invisible dirt. "Then I will have to look for him somewhere else. And I will find him!" And with those words he faded and dissappeared.

David smiled. At least he made it. One other soul who returned to the land of living. And he truly felt happy for the Inspector.

Just a small, tiny, well-hidden part of him felt jealous.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Sydney Bristow. Heck, I own none of the characters. Not a single one. No Mary-Sues here. Happy now? I detest Mary-Sues!


	11. Earth, heaven or the realm

Authors note: I got a phase. I call it me creativity phase. In this phase I update all my neglected stories and try to write longer (meaning more than 4 pages) chapters. Do I suceed? Tell me in a review! Dedication needed: Well, why not for meta capricorn, my newest and somehow most devoted fan (at least concerning Snape-related stories)! Oh and I got one new character involved: Vivianne (you know, the high-priestess from the Mists of Avalon) and she is owned by Marion Zimmer Bradley.

"Go!" she said the words, even if they hurt her. Even when she knew, that their leaving meant, that she would have to be alone again.

"Are you sure?" Susanne softly inquired. Momo just looked at her, knowing that she had to let her new found friends go. "I thinks she is quite certainly sure, Susanne" the count told her.

Susanne nodded. "We will try to find and contact as many relatives as we can find. It will be the new objective of our lives." She told Momo in her most convincing voice.

Suddenly she enveloped the small girl in a tight, motherly embrace. Momo, who had never had a mother, was astonished at how natural and good that feeling was. "Take care of yourself. And when you have saved them, do not forget about your own good, find your own peace too." Susanne softly stroked her unruly black hair.

The count was a much less personal being, he stiffly shook her right hand. Then he seemed to hesitate, before he spit out a quick "Thank you". Momo knew its worth and smiled still.

She watched as the pair embraced and disappeared. "Good luck" she whispered.

"Hello Momo!" David certainly had the ability to appear out of the nothingness, part of being the keeper, she guessed. She did not reply, being aware of the way he kept watching her. "I hope it works" she finally broke the silence. David smiled sligthly. "I do too. But if anyone can find their relatives, it is those two."

"Do you know everything that goes on here?" it was comforting in one way, but oddly unnerving in another. "I can" he replied vaguely, "if I choose too."

"So, do you like watching the souls through your little cristal ball?" the girl asked. "At times, but only some of them." He cryptically answered.

"And do you like watching me?" Momo wondered why she had asked that. But she had noticed that he was a teenage boy, that his sad smile was in a way beautiful, that he was kind and caring and even handsome. And those thoughts surprised her. Despite her age, she had never felt something that went beyond friendship. It was the first fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. "I do" was his short but meaningful reply.

A slight tinge of red rose up her round cheeks. "I have informed all of them, that there will be a meeting, one requiring attendance. I thought you might have certain things to tell them. Of course not all of them will come, but it gives you a chance to get to know others." He hesitated. "I did not ask you before, but is that fine with you?"

So this would finally be the moment, when she would see and get to know most of the others. A frightening thought, but also the reason she had come here for. "I am looking forward to it" And her answer was totally honest.

Of course the endless grey fog in the middle of the nothingness, was not the best place for a social gathering. And also the large, hard, cold rocks were not the ideal chairs and tables. But it had to do.

David and Momo were already seated very uncomfortably, when the first ones came.

Or maybe "came" was not the right word. "You stole something that belongs to me" Jack Bristow told her, while he had his gun pointed at her neck.

"Not so charming, Mr Bristow." A woman she had not seen before spoke in a demanding voice. Her long blue dress gave her the appearance of a priestess. Black hair fell over her shoulders, commanding blue eyes, but the lines on her face, told about her true age.

"You should never underestimate the magic and power of a woman" she spoke with the resounding voice of a feminist.

"What a memorable sentence" at least Momo knew that silent, silky whipser out of the black, billowing robes. "Although I sincerely doubt your knowledge of magic." He insulted her.

"The power of woman is often the cruel knowledge of how to break a mans heart"

"Oh how pitiful you are." Snape sneered "and that is what is called a …musketeer." In his voice the title had no meaning whatsoever.

"Please my Lady and Gentlemen" David, the polite host, bid them welcome "calm and sit down." He gestured towards the edgy rocks. Snape scolded but took place. Mr Bristow had taken the photograph, before Momo had noticed it.

"First I might introduce all of you to Momo."

"Mr Severus Snape" the adressed sneered "Professor Snape" David smiled and Momo got the idea that the childish part of him actually liked teasing the dark, brooding man.

"Agent Jonathan Bristow" the grey clad businessman watched her with his emotionless eyes, but she could see how safely he had stored away the photograph of his daughter in his breast pocket.

"Vivianne" the woman nodded "She is the high-priestess of Avalon" David explained in a sort of awe. "Was!" Snape scoffed. The woman gave him a glare that almost matched his, concerning icyness.

"And Athos, a famous musketeer" David continued unimpressed. "Thanks for the overcoat" Momo said. "You can keep it" he told her generously.

"This amazing girl" Momo could not help blushing at Davids praise "has already managed to free 3 lost souls." That was not totally true. "Was that fanatic Inspector one of them?" Snape wanted to know. "Yes" David said, even if it was he who had managed to convince Javert to leave. Snape looked somhow relieved.

"Two of them have promised to tell every relative or friend of all of you, that they can find. And they will convince them to come and save you. Or you can make it easier for them. You can decide to go back down there. Or you can decide to move on. It is your decision alone."

"You are right" Vivianne intervened and stood up. "I would rather be a spirit in my beloved Avalon, the dear hills and the wonderful sea, than the shell of a person in this grey fog." She disappeared.

David, who was looking at the spot, where the priestess had stood moments earlier, returned to face the others. "She made the right decision, you know. She has found her peace. And all of you can, if you want to" somehow he seemed tired. He did not care for being the keeper of the realm any longer. He longed to be just a normal boy, who was in the process of growing up and discovering himself.

And Athos thought about the young musketeers. He might have lost his adoptive son, had been forced to kill his own wife, been watching his three best friends die. But there was a new generation of young men out there, who wanted to serve their king, defend their land and live and fight for their ideals. And he could try to teach those young eager hands to fight. And he disappeared, only his embroidered cloak remained on Momos shoulders. He decided to live.

And Jack Bristow once more thought of his daughter, his young beautiful daughter, that had cruelly been taken from him in the bloom of her life. No father should have to bury his daughter. It was supposed to be the other way around. He hated this kind of existance, sitting on a stone with only her picture to remind him of the only person whom he had truly loved and who had not turned to betray him. And with his last wish: to see his daughter again, he disappeared. He had chosen death.

Only the three of them were left now. It had all happened so fast. But only Momo, David Copperfield and Severus Snape were still caught in the realm.

Momo walked over to Snape and sadly looked at him. "Why did you not disappear as the others all could and did?" she asked in a childish naiveity.

And unexpectedly he looked at her, those dark unreadable set of coals fixed on her. "There is no reason to go back." He seemed so bitter. "Only the devil would be glad to welcome me." Momo unconsciously drew back at his cold voice. "Now go!" he demanded.

He meant for them to leave. "But we can not…simply let you stay here alone" Momo sincerely meant it. "I am used to it."

Did he mean the endless fog? The cold, hard, edgy stones in your way? Or the loneliness? The seclusion? The knowledge that he was the only other being? That there was noone and nothing else?

"No" finally David had said something, as he stood up and positioned himself quite close to Momo. "If you are to stay here, then we will to." The sentence had a finality in it, that denied his young age. But there was an undoubted sadness to his words. All he wanted was to take Momo by the hand and walk out of this haunted place.

Authors note: So? I know, more happenings than in all of the last 10 chapters. I got the sudden urge to finish this story. In order to do that I simply need one other chapter and many of your reviews. And the terrific idea concerning my end, that I just had


	12. The final goodbye

Authoress note: The final chapter. As I keep creating one new story after another, I figured, I had to finish at least one – and the dices told me that it should be my realm that will come to a closure. Now I know that all of the action has been happening quite fast during the last chapter and I am honestly sorry for it. So this is my final one – nothing comes after that. Your last chance to comment or review!

It felt strange and unknown – this sitting on a cold, decidedly uncomfortable stone in a grey fog, but somehow feeling still warm, safe, befriended and loved. She figured that it had been this feeling she had missed in such a long time and that, once found, she never wanted to let go of again.

She liked listening to Davids stories, to hear his voice and to shyly hold hands with him. And she found that she was able of telling him her own stories. A sharing of their different pasts and grieves and the hope for a happier future together, seemed not unusual at all.

But Momo could not help thinking of Severus, because he was out there all alone and had noone. When humans are happy they wish to share their feeling with every sad person in the world.

"I have to go and search for him" she told David, who of course had noticed her eyes, which had kept gliding through the grey fog.

"It is his own decision, you know. He chose to walk away from us. And he decided on staying here." David answered kindly.

"I do not think that he chose solitude willingly, noone does." Momo retorted. "You understand?" she asked. Another new and unwanted feeling, the want of the approval of another for her own actions.

"Of course" David said. Momo gave him a heartwarming smile before she walked off.

Instinct was it, that led her through the hazy mists and past the edgy stones until she found a restless wandering shadow.

"Why do you keep stalking me?" Severus Snape asked without turning around. "And why do you keep running? Is there someplace you intend to go?" she asked his back and watched his reaction.

"Listen, girl, just go to your boyfriend and leave me alone, will you?" he asked in a tired voice.

"But there are three of us here, not more and not less." But all her watching him got her nowhere, she knew that much now, she could study him for years and still be as clueless about his personality as she had been when he had first snapped at her.

"The two of you belong together." He did not.

And for all her wanting to contradict him, she did not, for she knew the truth in his words. It would be as it had always been, he would remain an outsider, someone who had once tried in vain to fit into the good side and been cast out. Someone who had afterwards deemed himself only good enough for the evil part of the world, but found himself a stranger there as well. Someone who had long given up of ever trying to fit into any form of society, who had not chosen solitude, but found himself unable to integrate anywhere else.

"I do neither need nor want your pity" he snapped at her, but without effect. He did not have her anger, fear or detest, he only had her pity.

"Do you have nowhere to go?" Momo asked and her voice had grown quieter. And when she looked up at him, her eyes were that of a child.

"Just one place." He answered in a detached, cold voice. She shivered involuntarily and pulled her coat closer to her. "You should not…"

"Do not tell me what I should and what I should not consider!" he hissed at her. She could read the decision he had made in his black tunnels of eyes.

"Now, leave me" the "alone" remained unspoken. "Are you sure?" she still tried to ask him in vain, but she knew it was too late. It had been too late even before she had met him.

She had come here with the mission to save these lost souls and somehow she had managed to suceed in so many cases. But at that moment it all seemed so senseless to her, without any meaning. Because she felt that she had failed him. Severus Snape could not be saved.

"Leave!" he again told her harshly. For an instant she reached out to his hand and held the clammy, long fingers. "You are a good man, do not doubt that. I am sorry." She paused, he had recoiled his hand from hers. "Goodbye" her voice had become uncommonly thick.

Only a swoosh of black robes was what she saw before he was gone. And she felt tears pricking at her eyes, knowing that this would be the last time she had ever seen him alive.

"Did you find Snape?" David asked with concern when she came back. Then he noticed that she was crying. "What happened? Was he cruel?"

Momo shook her head. " I thought you could not kill yourself in the Realm." she silently replied. David jumped to his feet. "Where?" he asked immediately.

Momo took him by the hand and together they walked towards one of those many hateful rocks, against which a lifeless Severus Snape lay. He looked like a cast-away puppet, whose strings had been ripped off.

David clapped his hand onto his mouth and stared at the corpse. But he remained silent. Then he hung his head. "It was his own personal end, he chose it" still he did not sound convinced.

"He did it for us" Momo said very quietly. "Of course he would never have admitted so, but he did it, so that we could finally leave, so we had no reason to be part of the realm any longer and could move on." David nodded.

And with that, the pair who was holding hands, vanished into thin air.

Authoress note: Yep, this is it. Short and to the point and off, I know. But I made it! I know what I did was cruel, but I had to do it. No excuses. If you do not like then do not read. Finito!


End file.
